poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie of Swan Lake
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie of Swan Lake Plot The story is told by Barbie to her little sister, Kelly, who is feeling uneasy about being at overnight camp for the first time. In a small village, Odette, a girl passionate about dancing, lives with her father and sister and works in the family bakery. Odette is a talented dancer but is shy and timid about it. Meanwhile, Prince Daniel is informed by his mother that it is time for him to marry and that she is hosting a ball for him to choose a wife. The men of the village go after a unicorn named Lila. With the help of Odette, Lila escapes and runs into an Enchanted Forest with the curious Odette in pursuit. Lila becomes caught in a bush, so Odette looks for something to free her. She spots a crystal lodged in a rock which she easily removes as the other denizens of the forest watch in astonishment. Odette is approached by the Fairy Queen who tells her that by freeing the magic crystal, she is destined to defeat the sorcerer Rothbart. The Fairy Queen explains that Rothbart, her cousin, was angered when she was chosen to become the next ruler of the enchanted forest. Rothbart left and returned years later with his daughter, Odile, and has taken over most of the forest, even turning its denizens into animals. Odette, afraid to get involved, declines to help. The Queen, saddened, complies. While Lila escorts her out of the forest, Odette is confronted by Rothbart, who gives her the same curse as the others, turning her into a swan. The Queen arrives too late and gifts Odette with a tiara embedded with the crystal that protects her from Rothbart's magic. As her powers are too weak, the Queen only partially reverses the spell on Odette, allowing her to regain human form by night but turn back into a swan by day. Odette and Lila meet up with Erasmus, a troll who takes care of a massive library, in order to the Book of Forest Lore, which can tell them how to break the spell, however, they are unsuccessful. Daniel, who is out hunting, is lured into the forest by Rothbart, determined to get him to hunt and kill Odette. However, just as he's about to shoot her down, Daniel is captivated by the swan's beauty and decides to let her live. Odette then transforms in front of him and protects him from Rothbart. The two of them spend the night together and fall in love. Daniel asks Odette to come to a ball the next night to which she agrees. Erasmus eventually finds the book and reveals that the key to defeating Rothbart is true love. However, if Daniel falls for another girl, the magic crystal will lose its power and Odette will die. As the others help Odette prepare for the ball, Rothbart abducts Erasmus and the book. While Odette rescues Erasmus, Rothbart arrives at the ball with Odile, who is magically disguised as Odette. Odette flies to the castle in her swan form to warn Daniel. But it is too late; Daniel pledges his love to Odile, causing Odette to collapse. With the crystal's power gone, Rothbart takes it from Odette. The Fairy Queen arrives, takes the unconcious Odette into her carriage and flees, with Rothbart in hot pursuit. The carriage crashes back in the enchanted forest. The Fairy Queen challenges Rothbart to a duel, but is overpowered and turned into a mouse. Odette wakes up in time as Daniel arrives to confront Rothbart. The two reunite but Rothbart's spell hits them both, leaving them unconscious, their hands intertwined. Rothbart believes he has won, but at that moment, he is consumed by the crystal's magic, as Daniel and Odette tried to protect each other out of true love. The two awaken as all of Rothbart's evil is undone. Everyone from the village and the Enchanted Forest celebrate as Odette and Daniel are to be married. Rothbart becomes a cuckoo clock, while Odile ends up as a maid in Erasmus's library. The story of courage gives Kelly new resolve and she promises she will participate in a race the following day, with Barbie smiling in approval. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie of Swan Lake/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series